When Two Worlds Collide
by StealthMaster
Summary: Rock receives a letter being carried by an owl. AN: This will be a Rock!is!Harry fic and it will be Rock/Revy.


**StealthMaster(WARNING READ** THIS): Dear readers it's been so long since I last uploaded any chapters mostly due to uni assignments. I thought that as a break from my Naruto stories I thought I would give a try at Harry Potter. As for the other two stories 'Consequences of Exiling Naruto Uzumaki' is taking a little time to finsh the next chapter as I am at a part I hate writing but must write anyway. 'Wrath of swirling tides' is taking time because after reading reviews for it I am trying to come up with a way to continue writing where it follows a little a bit of the cannon but with obvious changes. Also for those who said I was wasting time describing charaters I'll have you know that some people actually requested I write them and thought that some people wanted clarification that only Naruto changed his appearance.

Anyway onto the show...

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Two Worlds Collide**

**11am, 15****th**** of August, 2000...**

A groan was heard from within Revy's room as said person finally woke up as the sun blazed through her window blinders straight into her eyes, forcing her to open them. Upon seeing what was causing her discomfort she quickly shielded her eyes with her arm. Once she had adjusted to the light she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark brown sleeveless crop top and pale blue panties.

"Fuck.", she muttered, looking around her room, though if an outsider was to walk in they would have mistaken it for an armoury. Observing her surroundings she saw that it was looking as it normally did to her (firearms on the table, beer cans filled with cigarette butts, bullet cartridges and holes strewn across the room, broken air conditioning unit on the floor and a pizza takeaway on the floor), she stood up, walked across the room to her ensuite shower room, grabbed a fluffy white towel from the railing on the wall and went to have a shower. Stripping out of her clothes she took a step into the shower and switched the water on. At first it was cold, but she didn't flinch from the coldness as she had learned to ignore it as time went on. In time the water warmed up and for a couple of moments she just stood still. Whilst standing underneath the running water Revy thought back on the recent events. It had only been a couple of months now since the situation with the Washimine clan of the Yakuza and Hotel Moscow of the Russian Mafia in Tokyo, Japan and for the most part life had gone back to normal, or at least what was perceived as 'normal' for the Black Lagoon (also known as just the 'Lagoon') Company of Roanapur.

'_Though Rock seems to have stepped up somewhat. He still does everything that he fucking did before, but now he's scared less and actually has grown a bit of a backbone since that whole fiasco in Japan._', Revy thought as she got out of the shower, dried herself and started to change into her everyday clothes. Her attire now consisted of a dark maroon sleeveless crop top, a pair of fingerless leather gloves that was also open at the knuckles and back of the hand, a pair of combat boots, a pair of blue daisy dukes with a belt and her modified Beretta M92's holsters strapped to her chest. To finish off she tied her waist-length maroon hair in it's classic ponytail. Quickly brushing her teeth she picked up her M92s, inspected them briefly and then placed them in their holsters.

'_I wonder what the fuck's going on?_', she thought, closing and locking the door to her room. She knew that a simple lock wouldn't do if a competent thief tried to break but her most important possessions, namely her Beretta 92FS 'Cutlasses', were always with her so there wasn't much point to that. Turning away from the door she walked to the office. For the time being the company had three bases of operations.

One was the city office that they had above some of the out-of-business shops and had five rooms. Four were the small bedrooms for the crew members and the last was a larger room that acted as both the living room and the kitchen.

Their second base was their unloading warehouse. Officially it was called Warehouse 9 and it consisted of two areas. The first was the dock where they housed their PT boat 'Black Lagoon' and the second being a large office attached to it.

The last base was in fact the Black Lagoon boat itself. They had virtually everything they needed in it. This though also called in the need for the PT boat to be impenetrable from everything that could be thrown at it.

Revy opened the door to the living area and saw, unsurprisingly, Rock sitting at the coffee table with a calculator and a spreadsheet that had numbers written on it. She assumed that he must be doing the finances again. All members of the Lagoon Company had a main job and a side job within the organisation. Revy's main job was to be the muscle and guns for the company, whilst her side job was to be Rock's bodyguard as she was often the one looking out for him when a fight broke out. Dutch was the company's captain and ship's repairman. Benny was the electronics expert and Dutch's assistant when it came to repairing the boat. Then finally there was Rock, whose primary job was to be negotiator when a fight could be avoided or was needed to help with talking to clients when delivering a package and would then as a secondary job, take care of doing an audit of the company's assets and debts so that they could keep track of their money. In the normal world people would do this once a month, but because of the illegal activity the Lagoon Company would find themselves involved in he would do it weekly so that if anything happened he would know quickly and then could inform the rest of his findings quickly before it became a big problem.

"Hey partner.", she said and waved to the 20 year old as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Revy.", Rock quietly replied, not taking his eyes off of his work. He wore his traditional business suit which contained a white cotton shirt, grey tie, grey khaki trousers and black shoes. His expression was one of concentration as he calculated the company's financial balance for the week.

'_Well so far so good. The company hasn't made any significant loss or gain so we're safe for the time being._', he thought as he noticed Revy sit in the chair opposite him with a can of Heireken. Jugging down a large mouthful of alcohol Revy looked at her partner and saw his concentrated expression.

"What's up partner?"

Rock looked up at Revy and gave a small smile at his partner. She still insulted him to no end, but it was more in a caring way than threatening and given that he was able to tell that her life revolved around what she did now, he knew that showing positive emotions was something that she wasn't good at.

"Just checking our finances for the week. They seem to be in relative order, but I would suggest we get ourselves a job soon or else we will have to start making some cutbacks.", Rock replied as he gathered the papers into a neat pile and pushing them to the side so that he could make space on the table.

"Fucking A! I was going to go fucking insane without shooting some pussy!", she exclaimed with a large grin. She then finished her beer and threw it in the bin in the corner.

"So, where's Benny-boy and boss?"

"They're fixing the boat for whenever we have another job. It seems that our last job damaged the engines a bit so they're going to be busy the whole day.", Revy pouted as her hopes of killing someone were crushed so quickly.

After finishing his explanation Rock stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Pulling out the required cooking materials and ingredients Rock started to cook something for breakfast.

"Do you want anything Revy?", he called out.

"Yeah some eggs and bacon will do.", Revy answered, pout still in place, and pulled out her Cutlasses so that she could give them a brief clean.

Couple of minutes later Rock had finished cooking and returned to the table with two plates filled with their breakfast. When he approached Revy he couldn't help but stare at the woman as she carefully refitted her Cutlasses together and placed them back into their holsters. He had to admit to himself that he had been falling for the woman but was a little apprehensive as to how to go about it. He knew that she would probably get violent in an effort to push him away and if he did ask her out and it didn't work then their relationship would change for definite. They would still be partners but there would be plenty of awkward moments between them.

Placing Revy's plate in front of her, he then went back to his seat with his own plate and started eating. The pair ate in silence until they had finished. Rock offered to do the dishes, to which Revy was okay with, and so it wasn't long before Rock started to do his weekly clean of the office. After all it wouldn't do for a company that could have clients turn up unexpectedly and see it no better than a pigsty. No, that certainly wouldn't retain clients if they didn't appear at least organised in the office.

Soon the day went by mostly without any problems and by 4pm that evening both Benny and Dutch arrived back from the boat, saying that it was fixed. Dutch wore combat boots, black cargo trousers, a grey under-shirt, a 1970s US army flak jacket and a pair of rounded spectacled sunglasses. Benny wore three-quarter length grey trousers, beige sandals, an orange Hawaiian shirt, a pair of rectangular spectacled glasses and had his hair tied back in a ponytail. After talking about what to do for the remainder of the day, the quartet decided to have an early dinner before they went out for a night of drinking at the Yellowflag Bar, a pub owned by Bao and an official neutral ground between the various criminal syndicates, though that didn't stop it from being blown up repeatedly from time to time. Rock once again volunteered to do the cooking since his upbringing included more making food for himself instead of relying on fast food, take-outs and ready-made meals.

Dutch wasn't hungry for much so he asked for a jacket potato with toppings that included cheese, baked beans and a few vegetables. Benny asked for an Italian spaghetti bolognese with a cheese topping and Revy asked for an Italian margherita pizza with all the traditional toppings. Whilst cooking, Rock decided to make himself cold chicken breast, roast potatoes, various vegetables, baked beans and finished it off with some gravy.

When he had finished he served Dutch's first as his was the quickest made and because he was the captain of their crew. Then he served Benny's and Revy's, to which Benny replied with a 'thank you' and Revy a grunt. He still smiled though as Revy used to just snatch the food before they had their conflict after the Nazi business and he knew it was hard for the woman to show much affection, if any at all. However when he came in with his own dinner he saw many eyebrows raised in confusion, Revy even stopped eating with half a slice of pizza in her mouth and had some melted cheese attached from the food to her mouth. He saw it as kind of cute but quickly turned his attention back to a question Benny asked about his type of food.

"Hey Rock, why are you eating something like that? I mean most of the time you're eating Japanese food like noodles, but now you're eating something that is usually served in England."

Taking his seat, Rock pulled out a pair of a knife and a fork and set them beside his plate. He then addressed the other occupants in the room.

"Well although this may seem hard to see, but I was actually born in England and stayed there for two years before I started living in Japan.", he replied sheepishly as the other crew members stared at him in shock.

"Then what the fuck happened in England?", Revy asked curiously, Dutch and Benny nodding in agreement.

"I thought you said that nosy types didn't last long in Roanapur Revy?", Rock grinned as Revy glared at him for using her own words against her from when he hadn't been with the crew for long and had shown an interest in the others' lives.

"That's because we had fucked up lives. You didn't, so come on spill.", she demanded with a grin of her own. Rock closed his eyes and smiled a little as he shrugged in indifference.

"Fine then, if that's the case I better tell you. I was born in England on the 31st of July 1980 and lived with my parents for just over a year until on the Halloween of 1981. A psychotic man hated my parents because they didn't believe his ideology and my mother was apparently 'contaminated with dirty blood not fit for a pureblood' and so he killed them. He was going to kill me as well but somehow whatever he tried rebounded and killed him instead. I was then shipped off to my last blood relatives, my aunt and uncle, in Surrey and spent a year with them. Now though my parents loved me, the same couldn't be said for them. In fact my father was a rather wealthy man and my aunt was jealous that her sister got a wealthy lifestyle whilst she was 'poor'. I don't know more than that about them, but I do know that one day my uncle got a temporary transfer to his business's Tokyo branch and seeing the perfect opportunity to be rid of me, left me at the local orphanage before leaving to join his wife and son, who was roughly the same age as me. I then lived in the orphanage for a couple of years until I was adopted at the age of five by the Okajima family and became Rokuro Okajima. You all pretty much know what happened to me after that. I had a rather sheltered life, entered university late and became a 'white-collar' until I joined up with you guys.", Rock finished explaining and decided to eat his food before it got cold, leaving the other three to stare at him in stunned silence. Eventually they knocked themselves out of the reverie and went back to eating, though it was more quietly than before.

Time passed on again until it was now 8pm and the crew were preparing for their outing to the Yellowflag. Outside their home was their red 1965 Pontiac GTO with Benny sitting in the driver's seat, Dutch was riding shotgun and Revy was sprawled out on the back seat. At the moment they were waiting on their last companion, who was doing a last minute check that everything was in an okay condition for when they came back, probably drunk as hell.

"You know it's kinda shocking that there were any problems with Rock's childhood at all.", Revy said quietly, taking a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a drag.

"I'll admit it was unexpected that Rock had suffered at all when he was young, but I guess that's because they all happened when he was too young to remember much and it didn't last long enough for it to take any lasting effect on him.", Dutch replied as he looked up at the shadow of Rock in the office against the window by the lights in the office.

"Same here. A surprise that nobody saw coming but not relatively changing.", Benny added, leaning on the steering-wheel with a look of boredom on his face, though mentally he was just as surprised as the rest.

"Yeah, well now we know and now we continue on our way. Speaking of which, Revy could you yell at Rock to hurry up, I want to be at the Yellowflag before I die of old age.", Dutch said with a grin.

Grinning back Revy replied, "Sure. Rock you better fucking get your ass in this fucking car before I blow a fucking new asshole in your fucking head!", Revy finished with a yell. Her expression changed from grinning to a scowl in place as the lights in the office suddenly went out and they heard the sound of the front door being locked. Soon Rock arrived from the stairs and entered into the back with Revy, who moved over a bit to make room for him.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to make sure some paperwork was secure before coming out.", he said apologetically with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever. Benny lets go.", Dutch replied as Benny placed the key in the ignition, started the engine and switched on the headlights. He then put the car into gear and set off, away from the office and for the Yellowflag.

* * *

**Sometime later at the Yellowflag Bar...**

The crew parked in front of the pub and saw it was just as crowded as it usually was. Lights on beaming out of the windows, many people at the tables playing various games with guns out and music playing in the background. Benny switched the engine off and the quartet got out of the car and made their way through the saloon doors.

"Come on guys hurry the fuck up, I want to be pissed before midnight.", a giddy Revy almost yelled out. As soon as her door was open she practically launched herself out, a smiling Rock following close behind her and shutting the door behind him. Dutch and Benny chuckled at one of the three childish attributes, her love of firearms and fighting being the other two, Revy had when it came to her life in Roanapur.

"You know from here it's hard to believe that this is the same woman that can take on six fully-armed military boats with only a grenade launcher and machine pistol and win.", Benny commented.

Dutch gave another chuckle, "You got that right Benny-boy, but at least it means she gets her own small safety world away from all the guns and blood. After all as her employer I am obligated to make sure employees are given appropriate medical attention when needed.".

"Yeah, a new gun and an extra bottle of Bacardi are a good start.", Benny replied, locking the doors to the Pontiac.

"Of course Benny. Now lets get inside."

Upon entering all eyes turned to them briefly before recognising who they were and then they all went back to what they were doing. Ignoring the short moment of being stared at the Black Lagoon crew made their towards their usually seating places at the bar, where Bao was cleaning a glass with a cloth. Benny took the far left, followed by Dutch on his right , then Revy and finally Rock being seated on the far right.

"Hey old man, two bottles of Bacardi.", Revy ordered for her and Rock, determined to start a drinking contest between the two as they constantly ended in draws or were interrupted.

"A bottle of scotch for me.", Dutch asked, taking out the necessary money out and placing it out on the table.

"I'll have the same as Dutch.", Benny put in as well as adding his own money to the pile. Revy and Rock pulled out the required money also and placed them in the pile.

"Fine, but no blowing up my bar this time.", Bao grunted out. He had contemplated refusing them service but realised that they were some of his more frequent customers and usually anything they did added a more humour filled atmosphere. Though his pub had been blown up a total of two times with them being in some way related to it and that's only counting the times that Rock had been with them, who knows how many other times it had been the victim of attacks with the Black Lagoon Company being connected in one way or another before him.

Bao went to his stock of alcohol and pulled out four bottles, two scotches and two bacardis, and placed them in front of the intended crew members. He then pulled out four glasses and placed them in front of them as well. Seeing that he had fulfilled his orders he took the offered dollars, counted them to make sure they fit the bill and gave back a few coins in change.

"Okay Rock time to settle the score.", Revy said in a cheerful but sadistic voice and with an equally sadistic smile. She opened her bottle and poured a glass for herself, with Rock mirroring her actions.

"Bring it.", he declared with a determined smile and raised his own glass close to his lips.

As if they had been mentally communicating both businessman and gunslinger gulped down both shots of rum, before refilling them again and making an official start to the competition. Benny and Dutch thought best to just talk to each other and watch in amusement as Rock and Revy drank themselves until they were stone-dead drunk.

Hours later saw both Rock and Revy still engaged in their drinking contest with both being at neck and neck, though both were swaying slightly and had deep blushes on their faces. They had also attracted a crowd as nobody had won against a drinking contest with Revy and Rock had gotten further than anyone else, including Eda from the Rip-Off Church.

"Give up yet?", Rock teased with a slur as he filled his glass again with rum.

"Not on your fucking life, bastard.", Revy retorted, equally slurring, with a grin as she too filled her glass with rum.

The two gulped down their drinks and a cheer resounded in an attempt to keep them going, but alas it wasn't to be as they fell back out of their chairs from being too drunk with a reverberating thunk sound being made from the impact to the floor.

"It's a tie.", Dutch said with a smirk, as he motioned Benny over to help him pick the drunken pair up off the floor.

"Yeah, do you think that either of them will actually win at this pace."

"Nope, but it sure is funny as hell to see them this drunk.", a humour filled Dutch spoke with a smirk as he pulled Revy up by her arm, Benny doing the same with Rock. Bidding the pub owner farewell they walked out of the pub and went back to their car. After unlocking the doors, Dutch placed Revy in the back seat behind the driver's and Benny put Rock next to her behind the passenger's seat next to his maroon-haired partner.

"Well lets go, I want to get some sleep in case we get a job tomorrow.", Dutch said as he closed the back door, yawning at the end.

"Right Dutch.", and with that Benny started the engine and pulled away from the pub. During the journey neither noticed two things. Firstly that because of the lack of seatbelts Rock and Revy were jostled around until eventually they ended up leaning against each other. Unconsciously Revy rested her head on Rock's chest and Rock in return wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. The second thing they failed to notice was a brown barn owl, with a letter in it's beak, flying above the car higher up from the street lights and under the cover of the night sky.

* * *

**Hours later at the Black Lagoon office...**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Benny-boy?", Dutch sarcastically asked with a smirk. At the moment he was gazing down at Rock and Revy, who were still in the position they were in when they had been driving from the Yelloflag Bar.

"I don't know Dutch, but it appears that Revy decided to get all cuddly with Rock, who doesn't appear to be in any discomfort at all.", Benny replied just as sarcastic. Dutch smirked at his fellow crew member.

"Future blackmail material?"

"You bet."

Getting the pair apart though was impossible and so they decided to leave them in Revy's room, knowing what to expect the following morning. Once the pair were in Revy's bed they left the room and went back to their own rooms.

Whilst this was going on nobody saw the owl from before sitting on a lamppost just across the street.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Rock slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the room. Recognising that it was his partner's living quarters he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'_What am I doing in Revy's room. Last I remember we were drinking at the Yellowflag._', he mentally recalled. His head hurt as he started to sit up, '_Damn hangover._', however he froze when he noticed a weight on his chest. Trembling slightly he looked down to see a head of maroon hair that was unmistakeably Revy's on his chest.

'_Oh shit, I am in so much trouble._', he thought frantically, though he wasn't worried about Dutch scolding him. No, he was more worried about the woman he had lying on his chest and her reaction to their current position.

He calmed down when he saw that she hadn't woken up yet and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Seeing that she was still sleeping Rock took the time to admire the sight. Revy, in his eyes, was rather beautiful, especially given the risks her life entailed. Balalaika was an example of what kind of problems those risks involved. Revy though still retained curvaceous looks that would make many women green with envy and her tribal tattoo only made her, to him at least, more attractive. In fact when compared together, her winter attire she wore to Japan and her usual tropical attire made her captivating in a mysterious kind of way and lustful way respectively.

His musings were cut short when he heard said girl groan and begin to stir.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_', he inwardly panicked as he started sweating when Revy's eyes opened slowly.

Revy yawned as she woke and the first thing she noticed was that she was in her room and that she was resting on something that was moving up and down and making a thump-thump sound.

'_Huh?_', she thought as she looked at her 'pillow'. She couldn't see clearly because she was still sleepy. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got a better look and noticed that she was laying on a chest.

'_A rather handsome chest too._', she mentally added. Looking up she saw Rock smiling nervously and sweating a bit. Grinning she decided to mess with him a little.

"Hey Rocky-baby have a nice sleep?", the husky tone she took in her voice made her mentally laugh as Rock started sweating more profusely than before.

"I-I-I y-you see...um, yes?", he stuttered out eventually and gulped. Reflexively he shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth in preparation for a punch, causing Revy to outright laugh at his expense.

"Relax Rock, I'm not going to hit you or anything I've been with guys too many times to be phased at all by this kind of thing.", as she was reassuring Rock a haunting look appeared in her eyes and Rock imagined that it was her having a small flashback of her childhood.

"Still I do apologise.", he responded.

"Whatever.", Revy muttered as the pair got out of bed. Immediately she clutched her head in pain as her hangover made itself known.

"Fucking hangover.", she said absently. Once she was able to stand up straight she tried to fix her clothes but to no avail, they still had many creases in them.

When the duo walked into the office they saw both of their colleagues sitting at the coffee table, Dutch was drinking a cup of coffee and Benny was on his laptop, most likely either contacting Jane or ordering them equipment for their next job.

"Pay up.", Benny said, without taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Fine, asshole.", Dutch muttered before reaching into his pocket and pulling out ten dollars and slipping it across the table to Benny, who pocketed it with a smirk.

"May I ask what's going on?", Rock asked.

"Just a small bet. I bet that when you two woke up Revy would be shouting and chasing after you with her Cutlasses, whilst Benny betted that nothing extreme would happen. Suffice to say I lost that bet the moment you two walked in before any shouting or gunshots were heard.", Dutch sighed as he took another sip of his coffee.

"But that's not important. Now tell me what is the situation on our finances for the present time being."

"Well we're neither well off or in great need of any major jobs. Though this will change for the worse if anything goes wrong on any of our next clients' requests. I would suggest either two small jobs that are worth at least $20,000 each or one big job that is $40,000 or more.", Rock informed his boss as Dutch's expression remained neutral throughout Rock's layout of their financial affairs.

Once Rock had finished his explanation Dutch calmly pulled out a cigarette, then took out a lighter and lit it. Taking a drag he breathed out the smoke before responding, "Right well none of the Chinese, Russians, Italians or Colombians have any of those kinds of jobs going at the moment so we'll just have to make some cutbacks for the time-".

...TAP TAP...TAP TAP...

The sound of tapping reverberating off the window interrupted Dutch's response and all four looked startled at the window, Revy pulling out her Cutlasses in case it was an attack, and saw a small owl with a letter in it's beak. Their reactions were split: Revy raised an eyebrow in confusion but still had her Cutlasses pointing at the creature in suspicion and Dutch and Benny were also looking at it in confusion but nothing else. Rock though was what caught Dutch's eye he saw a look of not surprise, no, instead he looked intrigued. It seemed that Rock wasn't at all thinking it was weird for an owl to be delivering a letter but he did appear to be surprised that it had turned up in this manner.

"Rock, you want to explain what's going on here?"

When Dutch asked that question the other's, meaning Revy and Benny, turned to face Rock who looked uncomfortable at the attention.

"Sure just let me take the letter. I do think though that it is shady, the last time I was sent one of these was a couple of months before I joined you guys.", Rock then stood up and walked towards the window. Opening it, he took the letter from it's beak and sent the owl off. He then sat back down, laid the letter face down on the table and the others' saw that the letter looked to be made of old parchment and that it was sealed with a red wax seal that had the picture of a shield, a capital H in the centre and was surrounded by a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. Seeing that the others had got a closer look at the letter Rock began to explain.

"When I told you about my childhood I left out some major details from when I turned eleven. You see for a lack of a better term I am a wizard.", he paused as he saw the disbelieving looks he was getting from the rest of the crew.

Eventually Revy let out a snort before laughing out loud followed closely by both Dutch and Benny.

"Yeah right Rock. What you mean all that wand waving, robes, pointy hat garbage?", she laughed out sarcastically, placing her Cutlasses back in their holsters to stop her from shooting accidentally.

At their laughter Rock glared at them before standing up and walking out of the room. It took a couple of moments before the remaining trio were able to rein in their laughing fit and talked a bit about the absurdity of the possibility that magic existed.

"I have never heard of such bullshit. It makes that Lovelace brat's story much more believable the first time we heard it.", Revy chuckled out, not completely tired of laughing yet.

"I must admit it is very unbelievable.", Benny smirked as he looked towards Dutch's imput.

"Yeah it does sound very unlikely, but we'll just have to wait until Rock comes back and see if he has lost his mind or something.", Dutch replied, astonishingly in a serious tone, though he still smirked.

A little while after the laughter died down Rock re-emerged with a thin long box that looked like it housed an expensive quality fountain pen. It was a dark purple colour with a golden outlining. Rock placed it on the table and took the lid off to reveal silk packaging with what looked like a stick resting on top. Taking the 'stick' in his right hand Rock gave a description of what it was.

"This is my wand. 13'' and made of Mahogany, with the core being a heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Works best with defensive magic and charms. Purchased when I was eleven, used between when I was said age and seventeen and stopped being used when I turned eighteen.", he informed the rest of the crew, who were wondering what he was doing.

Rock then gave Revy an amused look before waving his 'wand' for a moment, then brought it down to his side.

"What was that about Rock?", Dutch asked.

Rock just tipped his head in Revy's direction with a smirk now plastered on his face.

When Dutch and Benny saw the gesture they turned to look at Revy and snickered at the woman, who looked at them in confusion.

"What the fuck you looking at?"

And like a dam had burst Dutch and Benny burst out in laughter again, Benny had to hold onto the back of Dutch's couch in order to stop himself from falling down to the floor.

"L-Look in the mirror Revy.", Benny managed to get out as his laughter returned after forcing it down to talk.

Scowling Revy turned around to look at the mirror behind her on the wall. Only to flinch back in fright when she saw that her hair had been turned neon pink. Her fright soon turned into anger and it showed when she whirled around and glared hard at Rock, who started to look nervous.

"Fucking turn me back now.", she growled, reaching towards her Cutlasses for emphasis.

Rock nodded vigorously and gave another wave of his wand. Looking back in the mirror she saw that her hair had been turned back to it's original maroon colour.

"All right, now that Rock has shown that everything we thought about magic was wrong I take it had to do with that letter.", Dutch said as he regained his composure from the laughter earlier.

Rock nodded, "Yes you see ever since the witch burnings in Medieval Times, wizards and witches have hidden themselves in their own world under the noses of non-magicals, also known as muggles, and have been living there since then. Many things that muggles believe to be mythical do actually exist such as dragons, pixies, fairies, etc. Magic is not specific to heritage as a wizard or witch could be born from two muggles, who are known as muggleborns, and vice versa that a muggle could be born to a witch and wizard, who are known as squibs. In the European areas there is currently an ongoing conflict between ideologies that concerns the right to practice magic between muggleborns, half-bloods (those who have at least one magical parent) and purebloods (a wizard or witch that are born to a long line of wizards and witches). On the one side there are people who believe that everyone who is magical should have the right to practice magic, whilst on the other side there are people who believe that muggleborns, squibs, magical creatures and muggles should be slaves to the purebloods and that half-bloods are second-rate citizens where they are given a poor, but not enslaved life.", pausing he saw the nods of understanding and decided to continue, "To help govern these hidden communities wizards and witches have set up their own independent governments that are only under the official leader of each country. These magical governments are called the Ministries for Magic. Each country's ministry is only differentiated by their nationality, such as the ministry for Japan is known as the Japanese Ministry for Magic. At the age of eleven I was invited to attend the Japanese magical school called the High Dragon's School for the Magically Gifted via an owl like you saw to make it seem more realistic, due to the fact that if it had been sent in the post it would've been less convincing. From there on I studied both magical and muggle education until I turned seventeen. So far only the European ministries haven't tried this and have focused solely on magical eduction. They are also very old fashioned and still do things that one might believe obsolete. After I finished at seventeen I tried for the first time to enter university but failed and had to wait until next time. I took a sandwich course where I only studied for two years instead of three and when I graduated I started working for Kageyama. It was only months after that that I joined up with you guys.", Rock finished his long-winded speech and hoped that they understood.

Revy was able to get the just of what he was saying. Magical world existed secretly, Europe old fashioned and Rock had had two versions of education.

Benny was along similar lines but was more curious about some of the things that magical people could do and what were their limitations.

Dutch though was the one who understood everything that Rock had said and noticed that he had not told them everything.

"All right then. Now that that has been established I have three questions: Why tell us now after a year of being with us? Are there any chances of us being discovered by the authorities? And what has this got to do with that letter?", he finished pointing at the letter that was still face down on the table.

Rock rubbed his chin in thought. The first two questions could be easily answered, but the last even he didn't know about as it was a European way of communication. The other magical communities had been able to adapt muggle phones to work with magic through the use of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and muggle Computer Science and had only used owls for school acceptance letters.

'_Though I have a pretty good idea as to why I was being sent this letter, but the question I have is why now specifically? I've already finished my education._'

"For your first question it was against the law for me to use magic in front of muggles, however the moment you saw that owl that changed to you being magically aware without my input. So now I can use it in your presence, but not in anyone else's. Unfortunately this also includes the rest of Roanapur as I am the only wizard here. That means people like Balalaika and Chang cannot find out. If you or I tell them or I use it in front of them without a valid reason yours' and theirs' minds will be wiped of everything that relates to magic and I will have my wand snapped and be forbidden to use magic ever again. For your second question all muggle crimes are kept in the muggle world. This means that no aurors, magical police, will come after us for any crimes unless magic is somehow used. In fact if you looked at a record for me you will find it completely clean as being a part of this crew would count as a muggle offence but not a magical one, so we are safe from them at the moment. This though also means that when we are on a job I cannot use magic at all, even with a valid reason it wouldn't work since it would be classed as using magic to illegally prevent justice in the lives of muggles, something that was agreed on between all magical and muggle governments. For your last question I have an idea but I need to be sure.", with that Rock picked up the letter, broke the seal and took out two pieces of parchment from within it.

"This suggests that it is from Europe as only they use parchment. Most wizards and witches today use normal paper and pen and only use owls for acceptance letters, but like I said earlier they're stuck in the past.", he said as he read the first letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter and then confusion settled on his features.

Revy watched the whole thing with a scowl, but inside she was worried. At first it was because she was worried about being caught by the authorities but that soon changed to worry that Rock would leave the crew. Despite what she said about him, he did make her life more bearable and her constant savings of him allowed her to believe that she had a purpose apart from being a senseless killer when the shit hit the fan.

'_Fuck, I sound like some lovestruck pretty bitch._', she thought as Rock completed his reading of the letter and placed it back on the table.

"That's strange.", he muttered.

"What is Rock?", Dutch questioned.

"This.", he slid the letter to Dutch, who picked it up and read it with Benny and Revy reading it over his shoulder.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot , Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1****st**** September. We await your owl by no later than 31****st**** July.**

**Yours sincerely **

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"What the fuck? I thought you said you had already gone to a magical school Rock.", Revy exclaimed, looking from the letter to her partner.

Rock shrugged and placed his hands in an I-don't-know gesture, "I did, that's why I have no explanation as to why I would receive this letter. If I was eleven, maybe, but now this just doesn't make any sense. Even more so when you read this next letter.", he then pushed the next letter to Dutch.

He picked it up and started to read it with Benny and Revy.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSEBOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), **_**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic, **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory, **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions, **_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, **_**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"Fuck that's a lot of books.", Dutch said as the trio looked back to Rock, only to see him gone. They were about to get into a panic when the door opened and revealed Rock with a book in hand this time. It was then that Dutch realised something didn't look right and picked up the first letter again. He noticed that the name mentioned said 'Mr. Potter' but if it was meant for Rock surely they would have used his original name Rokuro Okajima.

"Rock can you explain why this letter is addressed to a Mr. Potter instead of you?",Dutch asked.

Rock gave a thinking posture before replying, "If you read the name the envelope was addressed to you would see the name says 'Mr. H J Potter' and I recall hearing that name in a book I read. Specifically this one.", he then lifted the book in his hands, showing them the title 'Dark Lords and Ladies and their Downfalls'.

"Now assuming that that letter was sent to me under the impression that that was my name I can probably see why they would still be sending me an acceptance letter."

"What do you mean Rock?", Revy asked.

Rock turned to Revy when he answered, "Revy it says here that during my parents generation in England this Dark Lord called Voldemort started a terrorist war with Wizarding Britain. For some reason he wanted to kill me and so came to do the deed and that then came to the night my parents died by his hands. He killed my father without any remorse and when he confronted my mother he told her she would be spared if she surrendered me to him. She refused and he killed her for trying to stop him. I know this much from a dream that was in fact a childhood memory. At the time though I couldn't be sure it was Voldemort so I assumed it wasn't me and it was just a coincidence that my parents died by a similar event. I can only add on from the book that that was when he then tried to kill me but the curse rebounded and killed him instead, causing me to gain a lightening bolt scar on my forehead.".

"What happened to that though? I mean it's gone now.", interjected a confused Benny.

Rock smiled at the blonde, "Turns out that it was no ordinary scar. It was a cursed scar that contained a piece of his soul. When I went to High Dragon's School for the Magically Gifted, all students were to have a magical check up for any ailments, both muggle and magical. When it was my turn they detected dark magic around the scar. I was taken to the professional healers and the soul fragment was removed and destroyed. Apparently if it had been left alone, I would start forming a mental link with the person the soul fragment belonged to. Imagine falling asleep then having nightmares created by one of the darkest people to ever walk the earth. They didn't notice that I was this Harry Potter the book mentions because they, as well as the non-European communities, don't look into foreign affairs often unless a meeting with the International Confederation of Wizards is called to discuss the situation, also the soul fragment couldn't be identified so we didn't know it was from Voldemort. Anyway apart from that I was sent to a muggle eye-doctor to have cosmetic surgery done on my eyes to fix my eyesight. It was completely voluntary and the Okajima family ended up paying for them. I found it would be easier to do some of the things, namely sports, and other things that were better if I was free of glasses.", he finished with a sigh. He felt that this problem with Hogwarts was not going to go away easily.

'_If I answer, saying no and my theory is correct then I can expect a lot more letters arriving or at least a personal visit by one of the professors from the school. Then again if I don't reply then even more letters will come at probably at the worst of times, such as a meeting with clients. It certainly would attract unwanted attention._', he thought and then a feeling of depression started to come on.

Revy saw the negative emotions playing across her partner's face and felt concerned. Walking behind him she gave him a few pats on the back, "Hey Rock what's wrong?".

Looking up at Revy, Rock smiled in an effort to ease her worries, "It's just that if I am this Harry Potter then we can expect the entire magical population of Britain to try and convince me to return. They worship this Harry Potter as if he is a god that can do no wrong. They may even try some illegal means of getting me back to the UK if they were certain they would not get caught. This will happen if I reply to this letter. If I don't reply to the letter then I can expect more and more of them to turn up at probably the awkwardest of moments. I'm pretty sure none of you want a barrage of owls holding letters to interrupt a meeting with Balalaika or Chang?", he finished with a question and received nods in return.

"So what do we do?", Benny asks.

Surprisingly it was Dutch who answered the blonde's question, "Rock write a reply using your Japanese name and request a meeting with this Minerva person. Arrange it for somewhere in Japan. From there on we will have to improvise as there are too many possible outcomes to predict and a few of them do not look good for us. To help cover up our absence there is a small job that involves shipping drugs to Japan from a small drug dealer. We'll accept that and then find out for certain if you are this Harry Potter they hold in such high regard.".

The others nodded at Dutch's suggestion. Even when faced with the unknown, Dutch could come up with a strategy and nine times out of ten it would work or at least it would be very close to completely working.

"All right I'll write the reply tonight and then apparate, a form of instant transportation, to Japan and then send it via the wizarding post office. The post office works a little different than to what you think. The letter is placed on a rune that transports it to a branch in the intending country, where the preferred method of communicating with letters is then used to pass it on to the intended receiver. In the case of the UK my letter would be sent to a branch where an owl would be used to carry the letter on.", Rock explained.

"Right.", everyone confirmed.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, the current revelation of the magical world weighing heavily on three of the crew members and for Rock it was anticipating the various outcomes that their current actions would cause.

* * *

**That Night...**

Rock sat at the desk in his room with his desk lamp being the only source of light. In front of him was the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, a piece of paper that was neat and official looking and finally there was the pen that he held in his hand.

'_What to right. I need to make it seem mature or else they might believe they are dealing with someone incompetent. Especially since European magical communities seem to have an arrogance when it comes to education. Most of that is based on the fact that the European schools were made centuries before any of the others were founded in other countries._', he thought. Eventually he put his pen to the paper and started writing.

When he was finished he sealed it in an envelope and made his way to collect his wand and small money pouch he had. The money pouch contained roughly 100 galleons of converted muggle money he had saved for any magical emergencies. All of the rest of his money had been transferred to an account that Dutch minded along with the others.

Leaving a note to say he had gone he took a deep breath and imagined the wizarding post office before turning on the spot. A resonating crack was heard and no longer was Rock standing in the room.

A second later the door burst open and Revy barged in, Cutlasses in hand, and scanned the room. She had been around when she had heard the crack and thought someone had broken into Rock's room.

'_Who the fuck has been in here?_', she then saw that the room was deserted, but noticed the desk light was on and that a note had been left. Placing her Cutlasses back in their holsters she approached the desk and read the note.

**Dear guys**

**I have finished the letter and have already gone to send it off. **

**Rock**

**P.S If you are worried about a cracking sound don't be. That is a side-affect from using apparation, a form of magical transportation.**

Revy let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. At least she had been wrong in thinking somebody had broken in.

'_Though I'll fucking kill him when he comes back for the lack of a fucking warning._', she inwardly growled, scrunching the note up in her fist.

"What's wrong? Anybody break in?", Dutch exclaimed as he ran into the room holding his Smith & Wesson 629 revolver, Benny following closely behind.

Revy shook her head negatively, "No the dumbass just left by some magical mumbo jumbo and it made a cracking sound. I thought the idiot's room had been broken into and jumped to conclusions.", she spat out through clenched teeth and glared at the spot she assumed he had disappeared from.

Dutch sighed, "Well tell him when he gets back to warn us when he's going to be leaving like that. I nearly had a heart attack.".

"Sure boss.", Revy replied, '_Oh yes he is going to get that message very...thoroughly._', she mentally added _._

"Well since it has been established that nothing is wrong I'm going back to bed.", Benny announced as he relaxed from the tension the event had caused and made his way back to his room, yawning as he went.

"Same here.", Dutch added as he placed his revolver back in his hip holster and went back to his own room, leaving Revy alone in Rock's room.

She starred impassively at the spot where Rock disappeared from and soon became tired as the adrenaline from barging into his room started to wear off.

'_Fuck it I'm not going back to my room at this time._', she thought with a yawn and stripped down to her panties and bra before climbing into his bed. Taking her hair out of it's ponytail, she then pulled the duvet around her and went to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Wizarding Post Office in Japan...**

Rock appeared in an empty alleyway, a little dizzy from a lack of use. Once he was sure he was fine he walked out onto the street to see that it was close to 11am in Tokyo. Looking across the road he saw a muggle-looking post office.

'_Ah, there we are._', he thought as he crossed the road and entered the building. He approached one of the tellers, the woman looking to be old and in her late sixties.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I would like to send this letter by extra special delivery.", he said pulling out a magical identification card.

The woman nodded discreetly, the post office worked for both muggles and magicals. Anyone who wanted to send something magical they had to show an identification card that only the tellers and other magicals could read. Muggles aware of magic were given a different card so that they could send something by magical means as well.

"Very well sir. May I ask you write down the address here and what kind of delivery speed you would prefer.", the woman then slid a small form through the the gap in the window.

Rock took a pen from stand next to the window and wrote down the address.

**Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After he wrote the address he passed the slip of paper, along with the letter back through the gap. The woman took both items and placed them in a folder to be sorted out when the post office closed for the day.

"Now your preferred method of delivery."

"Next day delivery."

"Very well that will be ten galleons."

Taking out the necessary money, a charm was in place to make the money look like ordinary currency, Rock passed it through the gap in the window.

"Thank you sir. You can expect your delivery to be completed tomorrow at 12pm.", she informed the raven-haired man, who nodded and left the establishment.

As soon as Rock was out of sight he disapparated before anyone saw him.

* * *

**Rock's bedroom in Roanapur...**

A crack was heard as Rock reappeared back in his room.

'_Well that went well._', he thought as he took his coat off and placed it over his desk chair. Turning around he jumped back in fright when he saw a pissed off Revy glaring at him with a dark look over her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dumbass? That was a really retarded thing to do. That cracking sound you made caused alarm bells going off in our heads and I ended up barging in ready to kill any bastards that might have broken in. Only to find out it was you making a departure to Japan.", throughout her quiet rant she slowly made her way towards her partner, who backed up with a sheepish look and his hands up in surrender in the hopes of calming the woman down.

"S-Sorry Revy. You see I haven't done any kind of magic for years and so in making sure I didn't botch it up I kind of forgot how loud the sound apparation caused.", he said nervously and he continued backing up until his back hit the wall.

This didn't seem to please Revy at all as she still marched towards her target with her glare still in place. Eventually she reached Rock and slammed her left hand against the wall next to his head and leaned in until their noses were close to touching.

"Whatever, now either hurry up, get changed and get some sleep. If not then I'm going to knock you out and leave you on the floor where you stand. Understand dumbass?", to add emphasis she pulled up a clenched right hand in front of their faces to show she would keep that promise.

Rock nodded quickly and Revy turned away and walked back to the bed, satisfied with his answer. She admitted that she had been a little harsh, but the interruption of her sleep had made her grouchy.

It was then Rock noticed her current attire and proceeded to blush as red as a tomato. So stunned he was that he stripped down to a pair of green boxers without realising it.

"Hurry up and get in.", Revy threatened, knocking Rock out of his reverence. Gulping down the knot that had formed in his throat he slowly made his way to the occupied bed. Slipping under the duvet Rock turned away from Revy and tried to go to sleep. Throughout the whole ordeal he didn't notice Revy opening her eyes slightly and turn around to face Rock. Grinning she slipped her arms around the now sleeping Rock and inwardly laughed when she imagined his reaction in the morning.

'_It'll be fucking A._', she inwardly cackled and fell asleep once again.

* * *

**The Next Day, 5am...**

Rock groaned as he awoke from his slumber. His dream had been rather pleasant, especially since it contained a scene of him and Revy sleeping in the same bed.

'_Like that'll happen._', he thought in disbelief. He went to stretch his joints and yawned, but when he looked down he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. Eyes widening in surprise, he slowly turned his head around into the grinning face of his partner.

"R-R-Revy.", he stuttered. Her response was to grin wider and lean in until their lips were only millimetres apart.

"Well Rocky-baby did you enjoy the night? I sure as hell did.", she whispered and for the moment neither moved, one staring at the other in shock and the other in obvious glee.

Rock looked into her mischievous light brown eyes and saw a beauty in them he hadn't found in any of the other woman he had come across. Eda's was more of a cold blue found in ice and Shenhua's was more of a deadly brown that scared him beyond anything he had ever encountered, bar when Revy is truly pissed off.

Revy's glee started to slowly vanish as she stared into her partner's emerald green eyes. They used to be full of innocence but since he had joined up with her, Dutch and Benny, they had dimmed. His experiences with them, especially after what happened in Japan, had long since taught him that even though he had been correct when he had said that a gun didn't solve everything it didn't mean that you could always do so without one.

'_Just goes to show ya how far he has come._', she thought. She was about to go on but was stopped by a pair of lips.

During her internal musings Rock had also been thinking some more. Most of all he was thinking of her reaction if he decided to be bold and kiss her or wait for her to continue. On the one hand she would be surprised then hit him or she would explode with rage and instead of hitting him, beat him to a pulp.

'_Ah what the hell, it won't matter, either I do it and get hit or don't do it and still get hit._', he mentally decided and closed the small gap between them, sealing her lips to his.

For the moment neither moved, both just looking into each other's eyes and their lips pressed together lightly.

'_What the fuck? Is Rock seriously kissing me? Guess I should have seen it coming, but even if I did I certainly wasn't expecting him to make the first move... It's rather hot._', Revy then increased pressure on their lips and lowered her eyelids in lust.

Rock saw the lust in her, '_No way am I losing this._'. He then reflected her actions but added in nibbling on her lower lip.

Revy was surprised at Rock's forwardness. Normally men would have backed down now because they were more intimidated than turned on by her look at this point, but Rock proved that he was not normal men. Opening her mouth she immediately felt his tongue dart into her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue and tasting the cavity of her mouth.

'_Shit he's wild._', she thought, but her internal dialogue was soon interrupted as she succumbed to the kiss and eventually the kiss turned into an all-out make-out session.

A couple minutes passed until the need for air forced the pair apart, leaving both panting. When they caught their breaths Revy spoke first, "So Rock, why did you pick me?".

Rock looked confused but then caught on what she meant, "Revy when I first laid eyes on you I'll admit I was scared shitless and it didn't improve until after our fight. From there though I started getting feelings that I didn't realise I had for you until after our time in Japan. Since then I've been constantly trying to think of the best way to approach you but I couldn't just blurt out to you 'Hey Revy I love you. Want to be my girlfriend?'".

Revy let out a laugh at that, "F-Fuck y-yeah R-Rock I can just imagine that happening and you can bet your life that I would have shot your ass up if you did.".

Rock blushed in embarrassment but continued, "Soon these feelings became more prominent and I then realised that I wanted to be with you Revy.", seeing that she was about to protest he raised her hand to silence her, "I mean it Revy. I want to be with you and protect you like with how you do me. If I have to take up a gun to do so then so be it!", he finished loudly in a determination that surprised the female gunslinger.

Revy blushed at the declaration, however she turned blank when she replied, "What the fuck makes you think I want to be with you dumbass?", she just had to deny to be sure.

"I know because of three events. First was on the German submarine where you revealed to me a piece of your past that nobody else has known about to this day other than me. Then during our ride with the cops after our fight I'm pretty sure that even if it was Dutch or Benny you wouldn't have asked them to use their lit smokes to light your own. Finally you accompanied me to Japan and even went as far as to pull your Cutlasses on Balalaika when she pointed her own gun at me. A person doesn't do all that and not have deeper feelings.", he finished explaining.

Revy had sat through the entire explanation with wide eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say. Rock pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his bedside table and lit both of them, then passed one on to Revy, who then took a drag and let out a puff of the time being nobody spoke a word, both opting to just sit in silence with the only sound being their breathing and the sounds in the street outside.

When she had finished her cigarette she threw the butt into the bin, "Listen Rock. I don't know how this shit works and I've never been good at it. Most guys here just want me for a quick fuck, then leave before any of us get a chance to shoot his ass. Though I also don't see how I deserve this kind of thing you're seeing. I am a murderer and a thief and I do not plan on changing...", she was cut off by an almost angry Rock.

"No Revy don't say that as you know that it's not true. You're the woman who pulled the metaphorical wool out of my eyes and showed me what kind of world this really is. I don't expect you to change, nor do I care.", he said.

Revy was temporarily put out by Rock's statement but regained her composure, "Well Rock I...", however she was cut off once again.

"I don't expect for you to return these feelings. If this is something you really don't want to do then I won't ask again, but I still want to learn to wield a gun so that I can help protect you, Dutch and Benny.", he finished in a tone of finality. His eyes flashed briefly with regret but he moved to look at the ceiling before Revy could get a proper look.

Revy herself just looked over him, deciding it best that she not speak at the moment, '_Well in a way I'm not surprised. His boldness, yes, but everything else, no... Fuck it! He's had the balls to actually try, might as well be truthful to myself._', she smirked, "You retarded dumbass.".

"W-What?", Rock spluttered, his own cigarette flying out of his mouth. This caused Revy to laugh at Rock's efforts to put out the, still lighted, cigarette until he was able to put it out by dipping it in an ashtray.

When he was sitting on the bed again Revy clarified her previous insult, "You finally get that out, then try to wriggle out of it. Man you are such a fucking pussy.".

"Revy?", Rock questioned, still unsure about what she meant.

"What I mean Rock is that you don't have much experience, due to being a pussy, and I don't have much experience, except for fucking, due to the fact I never expected to ever be involved in this kind of shit. To be honest though I actually want to give this thing a try.", she said...nervously.

Rock saw the nervousness coming off of Revy in waves and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "So I take it neither of us are sure about our feelings?".

Revy nodded, "Yep, but I need to ask this. Are you sure you want to do this Rock? I'm kind of in the damaged goods department here.".

Rock smiled before removing his hand and then using it to lift her chin up so that she was facing him. He then leaned in until they millimetres apart from each other again, "Revy I do not care. I still want to try this out. At least let me try.".

Revy stared at Rock for a full minute, contemplating on how to reply. '_Well I did say be honest with myself._', she thought but replied, "Fine.".

Rock's smile widened, leaning and kissing her again. This time though it was a chaste kiss. What was minutes felt like hours to the pair and both felt it to be very pleasurable.

Soon the need for air forced the two apart, though they both switched to resting their foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes.

"So does this mean..."

"Sure does Rocky-baby. From now on your ass is mine and the only one you can stare at is mine.", Revy interrupted.

"Rock is that you in there? Motherfucker warn us next time your about to...", a voice trailed off from the door.

The new couple turned towards the door to see an opened-mouthed Dutch in the doorway. A grin soon appeared on his face as he gave a small chuckle.

"Ha, ha, took you two long enough. Now hurry up the two of you and get in the office pronto.", and with that Dutch walked out of the room.

"Fucking hell I was enjoying that.", Revy moaned as she climbed out of the bed and went to put on her discarded clothes from yesterday. Rock followed her and got changed himself.

"Well ready Revy?", Rock asked, grinning from where he now stood at the door waiting for his girlfriend to walk out first.

"Fuck yeah.", was her reply. She gave him a brief peck on the lips and then strolled out of the room towards the office.

Rock shook his head in amusement before closing, locking his bedroom door and then following Revy towards the office also.

"By the way Rock, there's something that I want to ask.", Revy said, making Rock look at her as they walked side by side down the hallway.

"Sure, what is it?", he questioned, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

"Well why exactly do you want to use a gun? I mean couldn't your magic stick do better?"

Rock pulled out his wand and handed to Revy, "Forget about the magic for now and tell me how much reliable a weapon it is.".

Revy took the wand and examined closely. As far as she could tell the only thing remotely dangerous about it without magic was its ability to poke someone in the eye. Other than that it was harmless.

It appeared as though Rock knew what she was thinking as he continued speaking, "You noticed it as well. A wand is good for casting spells but it is still made of wood and so easily breakable. Also a wand will only work for one wizard unless forcibly taken in which the alliance of the wand changes to the victor. Now if my wand is snapped I would need to use physical attacks in order to gain another, however with a gun as a backup I can just pull it out and have no need to get in close with my attackers. In addition a gun is faster in terms of rate of fire, can be duel-wielded with another gun, shields can only stand one bullet before falling and because of the ignorance of British wizards they would not even deem it as a threat until the first bullet was fired.".

Revy nodded at the evaluation, "You got that right Rock...(sigh)...Fine then I'll teach you how to shoot. I'll have Benny order a pair of the same type of guns as mine, the Italian Beretta 92FS customised with a 7'' barrel instead of the standard 6'' barrel.". She then turned towards Rock and gave him her sadistic smiles that caused Rock to bring out a cold sweat and the pair to stop walking, "So Rocky-baby you'd better be ready because as soon as those works of art arrive your going to be training so hard you'd wish you never asked and don't think being with me will change that. Who knows perhaps you'll be able to have some muscle on you and actually look at tiny bit intimidating. Oh and by the way Rock, you better forget about those crappy business clothes you wear. They're only good for jobs that involve talking to people. Capiche?".

Rock nodded sheepishly, "Sure Revy whatever you say.".

Revy's expression changed to cheerful. Grabbing his wrist and continued walking to the office, dragging a blushing Rock.

'_Just what have I gotten myself into?_', were his last thoughts as he struggled to keep up with is maroon-haired girlfriend.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of house Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher released a sigh in relaxation as she took a sip from her cup of tea. The day had been gone well with the meeting the professors had held in the headmaster's office. They had gone over lesson plans, lists of books for each year, security details and other things that needed to be sorted before the start of term.

Among these topics was the never ending search of one Harry James Potter. The boy had not been at Dursleys when the letters went out, nor when Hagrid had gone personally. When they went to the headmaster about it he had frowned and looked towards the self-updating enrolment list that contained the names and address of students either at or coming to Hogwarts.

To their astonishment it didn't have Harry's name written down and when the headmaster had asked the castle, through a link between him and the castle due to his position in the school, she had replied saying that despite the fact that Harry was on the list when he was born, because his parents had put his name down, it had long since been removed. Her reason being that Harry was no longer a ward of the United Kingdom and so not required to go to Hogwarts or any other magical school in the UK. McGonagall had then asked how come a letter was sent because letters were charmed to only be delivered to those on the enrolment list. The headmaster had turned sheepish then and replied saying he had personally written the letter. When questioned by Professor Flitwick he had said that he wanted to write the boy's letter himself in honour of his parents. It had caused them all to sigh, except Professor Snape who had grumbled about 'inflating his ego', and for McGonagall to reprimand both headmaster and Potions teacher. She had then asked how he had reassured her that the boy was okay when he didn't even know where he was. He had confessed to putting tracking charms and similar surveillance spells on him through enchanted trinkets. He then walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal said trinkets, only they looked burnt as if someone had set them on fire. It showed that at some point the the enchantments had been broken and had not been functioning for years.

From there they had informed the Ministry to organise a search for the boy and Dumbledore had revived his Order of the Phoenix to do the same. All of which came up with nothing. Dumbledore had even tried using his Supreme Mugwump position in the ICW but each country had refused, saying that they couldn't waste resources to just find one orphan who had done what magical UK were too lazy and corrupt to do.

Since then every year Dumbledore had sent an acceptance letter out in the hopes it would reach the boy. He even did it when he would be seventeen, his reason being that the boy wouldn't know about the magical world and so would still need to be trained. In what he didn't say but McGonagall had a feeling it had to do with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

'_It has been hectic these past few years._', she thought as she placed her cup of tea back on her desk.

It had started in 1996 where Dumbledore had stored the Philosopher's Stone, made by Nicolas Flamel, in the school to protect from people who would want to bring Voldemort back to life. A possessed Professor Quirrell had come close but had been stopped by Dumbledore at the Mirror of Erised where he banished the wraith of Voldemort from Quirell's body and ended the man's life in the process.

In 1997 a sentient diary belonging to a Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was later revealed to be Voldemort, had been turned in by Ginevra Weasely at the start of term. The diary contained a piece of Voldemort's soul but had been destroyed, though the book itself was still in the headmaster's office.

1998 was when the supposed mass murderer Sirius Black escaped from prison. He had been found by Remus Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, with a rat held in captivity stating it was Peter Pettigrew. Nobody was going to believe him until they did as he asked to both keep him quiet and prove him wrong. Suffice to say they were shocked to see the rat transform into an alive Peter Pettigrew. After the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) Amelia Bones did some digging into Black's case she found that no trial had been held at all and that all kinds of proper procedure had been ignored. The ones responsible were either put on probation or outright fired stating that 'Aurors are meant to show an example to the public and by not going through the proper process have shown that people can get away with breaking the law and that innocents can be wrongfully imprisoned.'. Sirius Black was soon declared innocent and was given a public apology. Snape, furious at Black being declared innocent, decided to get revenge on Remus by letting it slip that he was a werewolf and that he had had been ordered to make the _Wolfsbane_ potion so that Remus would be in control during the times of his transformations. It had caused a lot of outbursts from the students and some staff but because of the werewolf restrictive laws he was force to leave. Ever since then both Sirius and Remus had been looking for Harry or any indication of where he might be.

Then came the year that really scared her, 1999. This year the headmaster had been able to bring back the Triwizard Tournament. The result were less than favourable. Cedric Diggory had been kidnapped via the Triwizard Cup that turned out to be a portkey. No one knew until the portkey brought his body back with a note stating three words, 'I AM BACK'.

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had immediately refused the idea that Voldemort had come back when. Dumbledore had tried and tried to tell him but it didn't work. Fudge then went on a smear campaign against Dumbledore and anyone who spoke of the same idea. It was by sheer luck that Dumbledore still retained all three of his positions.

Before the end though Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was seen acting strange and was eventually revealed to be the assumed dead Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Junior. He was forced to answer questions under _Veritaserum_ and showed them that both the real Moody and the body of his father Bartemius Crouch Senior were stuck in an expanded trunk. Before they could confirm if Voldemort had indeed returned he was given the Dementor's Kiss by orders of Fudge and was not able to answer. Fudge did this so that no proof could be given that Voldemort had returned and that he was wrong. In addition to this, the Goblet of Fire had spat out Harry Potter's name but it also had written down 'Hogwarts' as the school he was representing. Dumbledore, Crouch Senior and Ludo Bagman had tried using this as an excuse in order to bring the boy to the school but was shot down because she, herself, stated that Harry would be too old to participate, since students were only accepted at ten or eleven and then left at seventeen or eighteen, and that as Harry wasn't officially a Hogwarts student the magical contract was invalid and not enforceable.

Now it was the year 2000, the beginning of the 21st Century and already things were looking bad.

'_You-Know-Who is back, the Ministry denying his return and that Ministry spy Dolores Umbridge filling in the DADA position. The only thing that is also annoying is that we still haven't found a replacement for our Muggle Studies position since Professor Burbage's disappearance recently._', she groaned inwardly and reached for her cup for another sip of tea.

...TAP TAP...TAP TAP...

Glancing out the window she saw an owl outside her window, a letter in its beak. Wondering what the letter contained McGonagall placed the cup down on her desk, stood up and walked towards the window to give the bird access. Upon the opening of the window the owl flew in, dropped the letter on her desk and then flew out the window again.

'_I wonder what this is about._', she thought as she sat at her desk and examined the letter. It wasn't made of parchment but muggle paper and appeared to be sent via the Wizarding Post Office. She then saw that the stamp in the top right corner showed that it was from Japan, considering the stamp had a picture of a dragon on it. Each country had it's own animal that was shown on it's stamp, for example the UK had a lion, the USA had an eagle, the German's had a falcon and so on.

Opening the envelope McGongall pulled out a sheet of A4 paper that was addressed to her. Normally people would just use her status as a professor but this addressed her as deputy headmistress. Seeing it to look official she continued to read:

**Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**

**I have recently received a letter from your educational establishment and I must ask why I have been sent an acceptance letter? It arrived here saying that I was accepted and that I needed to get First-year equipment. It seems strange that I, a 20 year old man, would receive this kind of letter, especially since I do not reside in the UK. I would like to meet with you so that this mistake can be rectified. I have arranged for a meeting for us at 12pm at the Golden Dragon restaurant in Tokyo, Japan, tomorrow. Please send a reply as soon as possible and please note that there will be colleagues of mine attending this meeting as well.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Rokuro Okajima**

**P.S. The letter that was sent to me was written under the name 'Mr H J Potter'.**

McGonagall dropped the letter at the last bit and just sat in stunned silence. Could it be true? Had James and Lily's son been found? Why wasn't he in England with the Dursleys? Where did the name Rokuro Okajima come from? These amongst other questions filled her head as the prospect of finding the boy, no man, had just come up.

'_I'd best inform Albus of this._', grabbing the letter she quickly walked out of her office and headed towards the headmaster's. Walking pass ghosts and portraits that gawked at her as she practically flew passed them McGonagall eventually reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops!"

The gargoyle nodded before allowing her passage. McGonagall briskly walked up the stairs until she reached the door. Taking a moment to catch her breath she knocked on the door three times.

"Enter."

McGonagall opened the door, showing the headmaster's office in all of it's mystery and awe. Sitting behind the desk was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and next to him was his phoenix, Fawkes, perched on his stand. Both watched as McGonagall walked across the threshold and silently placed a letter on the desk.

'_I wonder what's got Minerva silent._', Dumbledore thought with his ever-present twinkle in his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. Picking up the letter he slowly read over it's contents.

McGonagall watched the headmaster read the letter and studied his reactions. They ranged from relaxed, to confusion, to concern and then finally...hope. '_Must have read the last bit of the letter._', she thought. She wasn't wrong as the twinkle in his eyes suddenly grew tenfold and positively beamed at her with so much joy she thought he would make the sun look dim.

"This is wonderful news Minerva! We'll meet this young man as stated and hopefully we can persuade Mr. Potter to return to the UK. After all it's what his parents would have wanted. Oh I'll inform Sirius and Remus as well, let them know their friends' son will be returning.", he said excitedly. Finally he would be able to train the child of the prophecy, for even today nobody except him and Snape knew the full contents of the prophecy Trelawney gave back in the 1980s. The boy would need the training that he could provide in order to defeat the Dark Lord.

McGonagall observed her colleague as he practically danced around his office, talking about doing this and that to the person they guessed to be Harry Potter and she couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of the man. He was talking about a lot of things that have already come to pass or shouldn't involve Harry at all, plus the meeting was supposed to be about correcting the mistake made by sending him an acceptance letter when he no doubt had already graduated from a magical school. She didn't say anything though as she too wanted to at least meet the man before doing anything.

"Well then Albus shall I assume that we'll be attending this event? If so I would like to make preparations with the Portkey Office at the Ministry to arrange a two-way portkey between London and Tokyo.", she said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off of her emerald green robes.

"Yes, yes, Minerva! Of course we'll need to arrange the travel to and from. Hmm I wonder what robes will be best to wear?", was the absent-minded reply. Knowing that her superior knew what was going to happen McGonagall left the office and walked back to her office and from there she floo'd to the Ministry to arrange the portkey for tomorrow.

Behind the headmaster Fawkes and the sorting hat glanced at each other, worried that nothing good will come of this.

* * *

**The Next Day: the Golden Dragon restaurant in Japan...**

"So Rock when is this McGonagall getting here?", Dutch asked as he took a mouthful of red wine. It was 11am and so far the Black Lagoon Company had finished their delivery, parked the boat and had arrived at the Golden Dragon early. It took some time to find the place as none of them had actually been there before save Rock and he had to get used to being in Tokyo again before he realised where it was. They could only be glad they left early or else they would've probably been late.

So here they were sitting at a round table eating a starter before the main course. The seating arrangement was that from left to right it was Benny, Dutch, Rock and then Revy. In terms of clothes Rock and Revy were wearing what they wore last time they were in Japan, though they had to remove their coats and Revy had to in addition take off her winter hat when they entered the restaurant. Dutch and Benny wore business suits as it would've have looked suspicious for a supposed trading company to be dressed as if they were going to war and Hawaii respectively.

At the moment Benny was lazily enjoying the food, not really caring about his surroundings since he was confident in Dutch's and Revy's fighting skills. Dutch was looking off in the distance, contemplating on the situation as he was being introduced to people that could something that was potentially fatal and all with a swish of a stick that nobody would suspect could do any damage. He kept his revolver inside a holster in his jacket so that if the worst came to pass then he could fight effectively if need be. Revy on the other hand was irritated, and it showed from the scowl firmly placed on her face, because due to her choice of clothes she couldn't bring her Cutlasses with her and so had to settle for two snub nose revolvers hidden in her boots. Rock though was nervous as he remembered from the Japanese magical newspaper, the Magical News (MN), that the UK were still set in old traditions. This would mean that when the deputy headmistress arrived there were bound to be more confrontations than anything else and knowing his...girlfriend, he guessed he could call her that as they were kind of going out, she would let her distaste known if things were going too far.

"Soon.", he replied. As soon as he had finished the door opened to show a woman who looked to be in her late sixties, dressed in emerald green robes and next to her was an old man. He looked to be in his late eighties and wore light blue robes with crescent moons decorating it, with a beard so long to went passed his waist. Rock was only glad they picked a magical restaurant or else they would be receiving very weird looks from the rest of the crowd. '_Mind you, since most witches and wizards now-a-days wear mundane clothes they still stand out, but nobody is paying much attention when they get a good look at their faces._', he thought as he saw the waiter wave the pair over to their table.

Standing up Rock decided to greet them, "Good afternoon I am Rokuro Okajima and I believe that since you're here then you received my letter the other day concerning a mistake made in your school's records.".

The others looked towards their guests and couldn't help but question their sanity. If they wore things like those in public amongst people like themselves then it's a wonder the magical wasn't exposed soon.

'_Urgh, how old are these people? Georgian era finished long ago and to be seen in those dresses is just asking the fuckers in white coats to come knocking and sedate their asses._', Revy thought in disgust at their attire. Both Dutch and Benny had similar thoughts but in more polite terms.

Dumbledore was about to speak but wasn't able to as McGonagall spoke first, "Yes I am deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts school and my colleague here is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. Now shall we get comfortable before we begin?".

Rock nodded and gestured to the remaining available chairs. Albus sat down first followed by McGonagall. The pair filled their plates with a starter and a bit of wine to add to it. Eventually they finished and the mains were being brought in.

Dutch then decided it was best to get to the topic at hand. Placing his elbows on the table, with his hands folded together, hiding his mouth and asking a question, "So Rokuro here, one of my employees, has informed me of an acceptance letter to your school that was sent to him under the name 'H J Potter'. We would like to know if you can confirm that Rokuro is this person. If so then we will need to discuss more and if not then we can end this meeting right now. My name is Dutch and my companions are Benjamin, who prefers to be called Benny in private, and Rebecca, who prefers to be called Revy in private.", he finished gesturing to each individual as he named then.

McGonagall nodded in respect to both, who nodded in return and was about to speak before Dumbledore spoke first.

"Ah! I will be able to do that most certainly.", Dumbledore offered cheerfully before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Rock and Co noticed that many of the other people in the restaurant were trying to stifle their snorts of amusement and they barely heard a comment about 'old Europe'. Revy found it funny, grinning along with Dutch and Benny. Rock himself was able to reduce it to a twitch of the lips.

McGonagall though frowned, showing them that she had heard the comment as well but her superior seemed to either not notice or not care. Rock didn't know which one he preferred. On the one hand not noticing was not a good quality of a headmaster in charge of a school as well as other important roles in the government, but on the other hand ignoring insults completely is not good if a student complains about bullying but the headmaster pretends they didn't hear anything. Either way neither were a good quality.

Pushing the parchment and quill in front of Rock, Dumbledore continued on to explain, "This my boy is a heritage test, all you need to do is-".

"-To use the quill to write my name and then add a drop of blood on the parchment in order to confirm my identity.", Rock finished for him.

Dumbledore's twinkle seemed to increase at the interruption, "Yes, yes, my boy. Now go on.", he urged on with a smile.

Revy was contemplating if the man was insane. Most people took offence to what Rock did, which was unusual in itself as the man was known to letting people finish speaking, but the old man saw it in a positive view?

'_That's just fucking creepy._', she thought with distaste and by the disgruntled and frowning looks on her colleagues faces, save Rock, they too were thinking along similar lines. Looking at McGonagall she could see that the woman was shooting Rock a disapproving glare.

Revy was knocked out of her musings when she saw Rock take the quill in his right hand, but soon tapped the table with his left index finger three times whilst making eye-contact with the headmaster.

All three of Rock's companions tensed. It was a signal they had decided on before the meeting. Rock had explained how subtle wizards and witches were and it was possible they would try to do something without them noticing. The first three taps signified that they were trying something but he was handling it, another three meant they were trying something and he was losing. This meant that if Rock tapped three more times, negotiations were over and the bullets would start flying.

It didn't come to that though as Rock ripped his eyes away from the man opposite them and turned his attention back to the parchment in front of him. Writing his name neatly and letting three drops of blood fall onto the parchment, with the use of the pointed end of the quill, the enchantments on the parchment confirmed that his birth name was indeed Harry James Potter.

When Dumbledore saw this he beamed at him and McGonagall had a small smile, thankful that they had found him...

...though for different reasons.

"It would seem that you are indeed Harry James Potter. Now that that is confirmed we must get you your school supplies so you can start your magical education since you obviously have no experience in the subject.", Dumbledore cheerfully talked on, not noticing the confused expression on his colleague's face and the shocked ones on their other attendees. The other patrons were now openly gawking at the man who had just basically ordered a fully-fledged adult to go to a school that was almost halfway across the world and that said person was most likely to have already graduated with magical qualifications.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there old man. Rokuro has informed us that he has already completed his magical education. You have the folder Rokuro?", Dutch finished, directing the question to the man next to him.

Rock nodded, "Yeah, here.", he then pulled out a small folder from his pocket and placed it on the table. Pulling out his wand he tapped the small folder and to the amazement of everyone, minus Rock, Dumbledore and McGonagall, the folder grew in size until it went from something as small as a coin to something as large as a piece of A4 paper. Rock opened the vanilla folder and pulled out three pieces of paper. One of them was labelled 'Personal Details', another was 'Magical Education' and the last was 'Mundane Education'. He held the second document in front of him and read it's contents aloud.

"Rokuro Okajima. Attended High Dragon's School for the Magically Gifted for seven years from the ages of eleven to seventeen. Started in 1991 and finished in 1997. Top student throughout all years. OWL results include the following: O (Potions), O (Transfiguration), O (Defence Against the Dark Arts), O (Charms), E (Astronomy), O (Arithmancy), O (Ancient Runes), E (History of Magic), E (Herbology), O (Mundane Studies) and E (Care of Magical Creatures). NEWT results include the following: O (Potions), O (Transfiguration), O (Defence Against the Dark Arts), O (Charms), O (Mundane Studies), O (Arithmancy) and O (Ancient Runes). Note: Was Head of Student Council during years five through to seven.", Rock finished and passed the document over to McGonagall.

McGonagall studied the information before her and was astounded at the achievements made. He was so much like Lily in that respect and it seemed that where he gained most of his physical traits from his father, his green eyes and brains he got from his mother. Shaking those thoughts away she read the information again to be sure she heard right and nodded when she was correct, it even had the official stamp to prove it's authenticity. The stamp was used so that grades could not be forged and had a particular feel in magic that allowed people to confirm that it was real.

She was about to praise the man for his hard work but was cut off by Dumbledore, "But surely Hogwarts could provide you with a better quality education. After all it is the best magical school in the UK.".

Rock smirked and pulled and another shrunken object. Enlarging it showed that it was a newspaper with the title 'World News'. Rock opened it and flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted. Pushing it towards them, the pair read the page.

It contained the league table between magical schools worldwide. It was used to help parents or guardians find the right school for their children or charges to go to. The UK used to have this paper, but since Fudge became Minister for Magic it was banned on grounds of 'selling lies about the UK' though this was because the paper criticised the Ministry about the war against Voldemort after Harry Potter defeated him in 1981.

Both teachers immediately looked up to first place and to their surprise it was Salem Witches' Institute, Massachusetts, USA. They had thought that since it hadn't been founded until 1776 AD that it wouldn't be able to catch up in terms of education to Hogwarts, which had been built in 993 AD. When they went down the list though they found Hogwarts to be marked at fifteenth and the High Dragon's to be at fourth. McGonagall was intrigued at how the ones placed above Hogwarts were better and resolved to try new methods so that Hogwarts could move up the table. She may not approve of sabotaging others to make her school look good, but competition between schools like this she was all for. It would help keep the school updated with new things to learn or better methods to do them.

Dumbledore though was a bit aggravated that his school was ranked in the double digits. As far as he was concerned, Hogwarts was the best school in the world and that was that and nobody was going to change that.

"As you can see, my employee has not only gotten a magical education, but also one that has a higher quality than your school. In fact he has also gained a degree at university, that is the mundane equivalent to your masteries only applied to mundane subjects.", Dutch summarised, staring intently at the two intently hoping they would get the message.

Revy meanwhile was inwardly laughing her arse off at the humiliation and embarrassment that the headmaster was experiencing, the light blush on his face proving it. Revy was also glad that they were in control of the situation, though she was still slightly tense from whatever caused Rock to give a warning to them. Looking over at Benny she saw he thought the same way, judging by the smirk he had on, but his shoulders were still tense in case he needed to bolt away from the table at a moment's notice.

"May I enquire about this Student Council that is noted here?", McGonagall questioned, hoping to change topics to lessen the tension that had been steadily growing.

Rock shifted his eyes from the old man to her and nodded, "Very well. You see High Dragon's don't separate students into houses like Hogwarts because although a little rivalry is good to get people to work harder, it doesn't help when they take it too far. For example Slytherin are supposed to be seen as the cunning and ambitious and Gryffindor are supposed to be the brave and courageous. However from what I know this has changed because of house rivalry and that now Slytherins are seen as dark and Gryffindors as light. Now that hardly seems fair that a person is automatically evil at the drop of a hat because they are in Slytherin and that a person is light if they're in Gryffindor. With Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff it is because Ravenclaws see themselves as superior to Hufflepuffs and that they will always be seen as below them in terms of knowledge. There have even been rumours of a Potions teacher at Hogwarts who is so biased against the other houses that he would get members of them in trouble just to spite them. That is an extreme abuse of power and I hope I am mistaken. Now back on track since there are no houses, there are also no heads of house. This means that extracurricular activities are not handled by them and so all teachers are focused of teaching lessons.", Rock paused to allow the information to sink in.

McGonagall was shocked at how accurate his hypothesis on Hogwarts was. As far as she was aware of, he was correct on all accounts, even the one about Snape. It did hurt her to have the problems of Hogwarts lay out on the table like this but knew that the inactions taken at Hogwarts made it this way and that Hogwarts itself wasn't being blamed, only the faculty and it's policies. Many times muggleborns and half-bloods would be harassed by pureblood supremacists and called derogative terms such as 'mudblood'. She had tried to do what she could to help them or punish the wrongdoers but each time she was vetoed by the headmaster and Snape. An example being that she had wanted muggle-raised students to be given a mandatory subject called 'Magical Studies', a subject that was designed so in similar to Muggle Studies but was made for students to understand the magical world better.

Dumbledore however was frowning at the jab towards his school. It made him even more determined to prove him wrong by coming to Hogwarts.

'_The the prophecy can be fulfilled._', he thought and looked at the other occupants of the table. McGonagall looked upset, Dutch, Benny and Rock were looking blankly at them. It was when he turned to the maroon-haired lady that he tried to use _Legilimency _on her through eye-contact and as soon as he got into her mind he had to pull out as terrible images flashed in front of his eyes. They contained a little girl, homeless, raped and beaten. He was affected so much that he flinched outwardly, drawing confused looks from McGonagall, Dutch and Benny. Rock gave him a suspicious look and Revy was openly glaring at him, though only Rock noticed.

"What is wrong Albus?", McGonagall asked worriedly.

He raised a hand and gave a small smile in reassurance, "I am fine Minerva. It's only a small headache. Nothing to be worried about.".

The others were still unbelieving that it was that, but didn't push further so that Rock could continue his explanation.

"Anyway. Since most teachers don't have a reason to arrange for certain things the school came up with the Student Council. Basically our prefects and headboy and girl. It is our duty to not only hold up our duties for rule-breakers and the like but we must also organise events with the help of the teachers. It teaches us independence and shows us what the world is like beyond the age of seventeen. I was the head of the council since fifth year to seventh year.", he finished.

Their reactions were similar to what they were before. McGonagall was interested in the council and thought that many duties that weighed a teacher down could be passed onto the students. It made the life of a teacher less stressful and students gained experience so that they were more prepared for future life.

Dumbledore though had a different opinion, "Students are too immature to be given that kind of responsibility. If given the chance they would abuse it, no they need somebody to guide them to prepare them for their destiny.", he looked pointed at Rock at this with his ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

The crew members of Black Lagoon narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the old man. The look he sent at Rock made it obvious that he was implying something that was related to him and didn't like the possibility of what this Dumbledore person had in mind for their friend/boyfriend.

"Yes that's true, but what happens when that guidance is removed and the students now have to face the unknown world without experience to base it on. You hold their hand for too long and they'll become dependent on it. They would have relied so much on you that they will fall into poverty and sickness without your help because they can't think for themselves. Take this Voldemort...", a pause was given as McGonagall gave a slight shiver at the name, "...person who is Europe's so-called Dark Lord. Since everyone was so use to following you whilst in school they have become dependent on you to defeat him. There are so many things that went wrong in Europe. Everybody who are fighting against him either don't know how to operate alone or those in power are either too corrupt or indecisive to do anything about him. I read in the news that you people still use stunners against them whilst they throw killing curses around-", Rock would have continued but the headmaster cut him off at that.

"Everyone should be given a second chance. If we start killing them then we become no better than them. Murderers.", Dumbledore finished in a disappointed tone. To add emphasis his point he sighed and shook his head as if talking to a child.

Revy was able to stop the growl that she was about to release but still clenched her teeth in anger. How dare that son-of-a-bitch say those kinds of things when he, according to Rock, hadn't even taken a single life and so had no right to talk about things he has no experience. The only person she would accept anything similar from was Rock and that was because he had been around Roanapur to know these kinds of things. Even though he never took a life directly she knew he believed that he had killed those Yakuza leaders since it was on his request that Balalaika shoot them in the first place.

Many of the other occupants of the restaurant seemed to be in agreement with her about the man's views as they seemed to be scowling after he finished speaking, though they didn't intentionally look at him it was enough to know they were paying attention.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's reply, "That's a load of rubbish and you know that. 'Second chance', you seem to be forgetting the word 'Second' in that. These people who joined a lunatic before I supposedly 'defeated' him...", Rock's voice went slightly sarcastic at this, "...and then were given the chance to start over have now rejoined his ranks. They've had their second chance and by joining Voldemort again, they have lost their right to redeem themselves.", he finished with a hard look. The other members of the Lagoon Company and McGonagall could see in the corners of their eyes people silently nodding in understanding.

Dumbledore though was not about to give in, "But what about those who were forced to join. You would kill innocent people because it made dealing with Death Eaters easy. There is a saying that 'There comes a time when we must choose between what is right and what is easy', killing Death Eaters makes it easier in the short term, but it doesn't make it right.".

The Lagoon Company were actually shocked when they heard Rock scoff at the reply, "I think we both know that's a pile bullshit. I may know a lot about philosophies and mottoes but after experiencing how cruel this world can be I've taken not to listen to them much. It's common knowledge that the Dark Mark can only be taken willing and only given to those who have done many despicable things that would have them executed on the spot if put on trial. Plus you say killing Death Eaters is easy, and whilst I may agree that I won't be particularly feeling guilty about it, there is still the fact that I would have to bare the fact that I killed someone. That is in no way easy to do and you say that keeping Death Eaters alive is right? Look again. Every time a Death Eater is caught they either bribe themselves out or are broken out of Azkaban before long. Doing it that way not only makes the sacrifices made by those bringing them in vain but it also puts innocents, who have nothing to do with Voldemort, at risk.", Rock stopped to see stunned looks on the professors' faces. They hadn't thought about it that way. McGonagall thought about all the times that she had had to comfort students who had lost a member of their family or their entire family to Death Eaters that could have well have been avoided if they had been killed instead of captured. It didn't help that two of her lions, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, had informed her on numerous occasions that Draco Malfoy had been the one to cause the murders. If there was a certain student he was particularly spiteful against he would tell his father, Lucius Malfoy. Then Lucius would do one of three things. He would order a killing of the entire family if it was a mundane-born, kill a specific member if they were half-blood and threaten the family if it was a pure-blood. Throughout this time Hogwarts had half the populace orphaned, a third of the rest had lost a family member and the rest were fine, though they were all pure-bloods so she wasn't surprised. It had also appeared that whole muggle-born families were killed a few days after they received their acceptance letter, cutting down a large number of new students.

'_It makes magic seem so horrible to muggle-borns. They're practically thrust into a world they know nothing about. A world where their parents have no rights, I mean muggle parents of wizards and witches aren't allowed on Platform 9 ¾ and are not notified of any injuries their children sustain at school. Then when muggle-borns and half-bloods with high grades graduate they discover that due to pure-blood prejudice they can't get a decent job and because Hogwarts doesn't offer proper muggle education they can't get a job there either. They try so hard to succeed in a place they had high hopes for but instead they face bigotry and hatred. All they gain is a special ability that they can barely use because of the International Statute of Secrecy._', McGonagall thought, tearing up a bit at the end of her musings.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably and diverted his eyes from the hostile ones across the table. So far his plans weren't working as he had hoped. He had tried to use _Legilimency_ on Rock but his _Occlumency _shields were able to push him back and trying to use the duty card had backfired terribly. Then when he tried to guilt him with morals he was soundly rebuffed.

'_I need that boy. The prophecy stated that he would be the one to kill Voldemort. Also the Order could use the Potter wealth to fund its operations._', he mentally groaned.

Dutch, Revy and Benny silently watched the two men trade words and noticed Rock had the upper hand. He had turned the old man's words against him and it seemed that doubts had started to appear in his partner, if the sadness in her eyes were anything to go by.

'_If this man went to Roanapur, he would be dead before even an hour had passed._', Dutch thought as he studied Dumbledore. Dutch had seen many naïve people arrive in Roanapur and had each been killed in one way or another when they expressed their views to other people in the city. This man would probably make a comment as soon as he arrived and then either shot or knifed before he made it to the inner city, where all the major players in Roanapur resided. The only exception being Rock and that was mostly because he stayed with the other crew members or kept his mouth shut and avoided trouble when he was alone.

Rock's stature hardened and then glared at the Dumbledore, "You should have learnt this kind of lesson after your fight with Grindelwald, the Dark Lord before Voldemort. If you had killed him before he escaped then twenty million lives would have not been lost.", he said, knowing that Dumbledore knew what he was talking about.

He was rewarded with a flinch from the man and confused looks from the others at the table. Sighing he decided to explain, "Grindelwald was a friend of Dumbledore here and they were close friends. They had this idea of creating a better world or as the term describes it, 'The Greater Good'. When Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, realised that their plans would not help their mentally unstable sister, Ariana, he tried to dissuade him from going along with it. A three-way duel broke out and in the crossfire Ariana was killed. Grindelwald then fled as he didn't want to be associated with the murder due to already having a criminal record. He then promised a certain German dictator power in return for doing what he asked for. This led to what we now know as World War Two. When people hear about the supernatural things the Nazis tried to do in the war, they were in fact experiments that were commissioned by Grindelwald. They always failed because Grindelwald was by no means going to actually give them power. To do so would threaten him as he believed mundanes were to either be killed or enslaved.", he paused to allow the information to sink in.

Dumbledore was not looking at him, thinking he could ignore him and avoid the guilty feeling that would bubble within him every time he thought about it. McGonagall was horrified at the prospect of someone like Dumbledore to have more deaths on his hands than Voldemort, even if indirectly.

Meanwhile the crew members of Lagoon were shocked at the information that didn't know what to think. To discover how one of the most significant events to take place in history was half caused by magic was hard to come to grips with. Who knows what else had been influenced by wizards and witches.

'_Rocky-baby's on a roll here. Who knew he had this dark side to him? Fuck it's hot!_', Revy thought, looking at her partner with grin with a bit of lust in her eyes.

'_Damn that is some serious shit. I wonder what else has been caused because of magic?_', was Dutch's mental sentiments. He decided to question Rock later on after their discussion.

'_Shit didn't see that coming._', Benny thought, pouring himself a glass of wine and downing it as he absorbed the information.

"So Professor Dumbledore, why do want me to go to Hogwarts so badly?"

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't want to reveal the prophecy as he believed Harry, to him he still was, so soon but decided that if he wanted him to come back to the UK then he would have to.

"A year before you was born, a prophecy was made that centred on you and Voldemort. It said that somebody would be born at the end of July that would have a power to defeat Voldemort and mark him as his equal. That was the reason he went after you. He tried to kill you so that the prophecy wouldn't come true, however he failed and you gained a scar in the process that made you his equal.", he smiled in that grandfatherly way and looked at Harry's forehead only to gape at the unblemished skin.

Rock chuckled at the headmaster's impression of a fish, "Professor if you are wondering where that lightening bolt scar is then allow me to inform you that it is gone. After having it checked out and discovering that it was a horcrux, I was taken to the magical hospital. It was safely removed and a good thing too. If left unchecked the soul piece embedded in it would have tried to take possession of me in order to gain a new body.".

"B-But the only way to destroy a horcrux is to destroy the container or in the case of a living being, death.", Dumbledore stuttered out, earning gasp from his deputy who realised the implications of their conversation when they first left Rock as a baby on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"_Albus shouldn't that scar have been looked at?", a bewildered McGonagall asked as Dumbledore placed baby Harry on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive._

_Dumbledore didn't answer but placed a letter on the bundle. He then stood up and faced his deputy with a benevolent smile._

"_I am afraid there is nothing that can be done. The boy will have to live with that scar for the rest of his life, but sometimes scars have their uses. After all I have one on the back of my knee that is shaped like the map of the London Underground.", he chuckled at the end before allowing a still confused McGonagall to apparate away and a tearful Hagrid to fly away on Sirius Black's motorcycle._

* * *

**Flashback end...**

McGonagall now knew what Dumbledore really meant. He had known immediately that the scar was a horcrux and had wanted to let it manifest a connection between Voldemort and Rock. Now she can see sacrifices being made in order to gain information but it was only worth doing if the participant was willing. She shuddered at the thought of going into Voldemort's head and viewing all the evil deeds the man had made. From now on she had to be careful with actions of her superior rather than blindly follow him.

All members of the Lagoon Company narrowed their eyes at the proclamation. It seemed that Dumbledore was either misinformed or had an ulterior motive. For if he really did care for Rock at the time then he would have looked for all kinds of medical methods and not just those in the UK, so with that in mind they could only deduce that the man was in the latter than the former and came to a silent agreement to keep an eye on him in the future.

"A horcrux on a living being, Professor Dumbledore, is fixed to a certain place. For example the horcrux on my forehead was attached to the scar and to get rid of it the magical hospital combined the use of mundane surgery to remove the skin and flesh that contained the soul piece. Then using healing spells and potions we were able to heal the injury quickly before something could happen and cause them more problems.", Rock said.

Dumbledore inwardly cringed at the mention of surgery. He had seen the kinds of things mundane medics did in World War Two and he honestly never wanted to see that again.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much he tried a different approach, "Can you at least teach a year in Hogwarts so that you can view the prophecy and see for yourself what I am talking about? With you working in Hogwarts people can be relieved of their fear of losing their saviour and with the job you can gain a temporary citizenship and see the world your parents came from.".

Rock leaned back in his chair and thought on the man's offer. To most the answer would be outright no, but there was something about the mention of his parents that made him rethink. He knew the Potter family were rather well off in terms of money and other forms of wealth. Also when they discovered that they were at war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters surely they would have made a will to make sure their son was well cared for.

"Very well then I'll become a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one year. Provided of course there are some stipulations that must be arranged for.", he replied with a smirk.

Dutch, Benny and Revy looked at their companion in shock, wondering what he was playing at. Revy though inwardly shivered when she got a look at her boyfriend's smirk. It was the same expression he had on when Balalaika pinned him to her car, pistol pointing just an inch from his forehead and he proceeded to persuade the Russian mafia boss to kill the Kosa clan. In other words Rock had something planned. Sending Dutch and Benny a look that clearly said 'later' the two nodded but they were still doubtful.

"Excellent.", Dumbledore announced, clapping his hands together in celebration before pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Rock.

Rock read over the parchment and saw that it was a magical contract. For the most part it was the standard for hiring a teacher, except that at the bottom there was a space for any conditions that the potential employee may wish to demand. Picking up the quill from before he wrote down the extra conditions.

**The professor has full control over what is taught in the classroom.**

**The professor may never be fired, they must stay on at their appointed position for one year and at full teacher's pay.**

**Their work cannot be interfered with from third parties unless in an emergency or if enough evidence has been given to prove said intervention is warranted. Only cases being permanent injury, death and illegal activities can be a reason for intervention.**

**The professor may leave school grounds at any time that is not needed for teacher meetings or classes.**

**Materials for classes can be checked for dark magic but otherwise cannot be confiscated or taken from the professor by anybody.**

**The professor may hire assistants to help with the workload or if the professor requires supplies they themselves cannot get the assistants can get in their place.**

Satisfied with his conditions Rock signed the contract and passed the contract back to the headmaster, who immediately wrote down his own signature. Once he had finished signing the headmaster opened his robes and placed the, now rolled up, contract inside a pocket that was charmed to be pickpocket-poof.

"Now all that is needed is the minister's signature and then it's official. I shall see you then a week before the 1st of September. Come on now Minerva.", and with that Dumbledore stood up, nodded to Lagoon Company in farewell along with McGonagall and strolled out of the restaurant, a light spring to his step.

As soon as they were out the door Revy glared at her boyfriend, "What the fuck was that about Rock? Why did you sign that fucking contract to teach a fucking school of fucking brats that will whine to their bitches of mothers and bastards of fathers? Tell me now or I will personally shoot your ass until you spray shit out like a fucking shower.", she hissed out, keeping her voice low so that only those at their table could hear what she was saying.

"She's right Rock. Why did you sign that contract?", Dutch said neutrally, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Rock took a deep breath before addressing his employer, "The Potter family is also known as the Noble and Most Ancient of Potter. Being the sole heir means I stand to gain to a lot from money to government seats. However I can only obtain these by going to England and reading the will there. By signing that contract all four us gain temporary citizenship there, with all rights and responsibilities. From there we can gain access to a large sum of wealth that we can move to another branch so that if we ever need it, it's there. The only stipulations I have are that enough money is left for other needs and that all other assets that are not money be left alone.".

Taking a puff out of his cigarette and then shoving his hands into his trouser pockets Dutch went silent for a moment.

"How much could we potentially gain?", he asked.

Benny and Revy looked at Rock in masked anticipation and both felt a little excited.

Rock raised his right hand to touch his chin as he went over the calculations in his head.

"On average people have 5,000 available at any one time. For a Noble and Most Ancient House we are looking at 1,000,000 minimum.", he replied nonchalantly.

Dutch choked as he inhaled smoke through his cigarette. Taking the cancer stick out of his mouth and stomping it out of on the cold pavement he stared at his employee in disbelief, "You've gotta be shitting me Rock. $1,000,000? How the hell does that happen?".

"Noble and Most Ancient Houses must have a minimum amount of money in order to keep that title. 1,000,000 is the minimum, if interest isn't taken into account. Oh and it galleons not dollars."

"Galleons?", Benny asked this time.

"Magical currency. At the moment the exchange rate between the galleon and dollar are 1:7.45. So for every galleon exchanged you get $7.45 and so in reality you're looking at $7,450,000.".

"Fuck that's high.", Revy muttered in astonishment.

Rock nodded, "Yep, but there is also another piece of information that you might want to know.".

He smirked at the expectant looks the others were sending him, "Each galleon contains one ounce of 22 carat gold. Now if we sell the galleons based on that we instead see to gain $41,794,500.".

The others gaped at him as he said the amount. It was looking to be very profitable and all

at not much risk considering they had a clean slate in the magical world and weren't going to do anything that could change it.

However their happy mood was ruined he added, "But there are risks involved. First and foremost is that the UK is in the middle of a terrorist war. There are three sides. The 'Dark' side is where the Death Eaters come from and believe that those who don't have a purely magically ancestry should either be killed or enslaved. Then there is the 'Light' where the Order of the Phoenix comes in. They believe in equal rights for everyone but are spineless and won't take much risk. That old man is their leader and so expect for him to try and win you over to his side. He'll go from subtle hints to outright manipulation to get me to stay in the UK and fight this 'war' for them without them having to do much work and learn nothing from it. Then lastly there is the official government the Ministry of Magic. Corrupt beyond belief and more of a legal version of the Death Eaters, with a few good people mixed and a load of sheep that follows a biased newspaper.".

All three frowned at the newly revealed risks and wondered if getting the inheritance was worth the effort. Eventually Dutch came to a conclusion, "Rock how politically safe are we if we decide to go along with this?".

"Pretty safe for the most part. Though I will say that if someone from the government, whether Death Eater, Ministry worker or Order of the Phoenix, compile as much reliable and valid evidence as you can and then we can get rid of them through the courts. My family status also gives me a few votes in the judicial branch. Though I would advise that we keep our heads low."

Dutch then let out sigh and looked towards the, now night, sky, "Alright we'll do this job. Benny, you pack up everyone's stuff and load them onto the Black Lagoon. Rock, get planning your lessons and make sure you know the laws, government and both the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix. I want you to know them so much that I can ask any random question and you can answer back without pause for thought. Revy...try to not kill anyone.", he finished with a feral grin.

"On it."

"Sure Dutch."

"Fuck off Dutchy."

* * *

**StealthMaster: **And that's that finished. Please tell me if the amount of words fit the amount of information given. In other words have I written too much or too little for each part? Also this chapter was mainly an information chapter so don't complain about lack of action, that'll come later.


End file.
